


A Second Chance, A New Family.

by One_Real_Imonkey



Series: Star Wars One-shots and unfinished WIPs. [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blanket Permission, Child Soldiers, Death Watch (Star Wars), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mand'alor Jaster Mereel, One Shot, Parental Jaster Mereel, Rescue Missions, Time Travel, True Mandalorians (Star Wars), Young Jango Fett, cloning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 23:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Real_Imonkey/pseuds/One_Real_Imonkey
Summary: Jaster and the True Mandalorians liberate many captives from a Death Watch camp.Some of those captives are displaced from their own time, not that Jaster or his people would have any reason to know that.The reach other conclusions.
Relationships: Jango Fett & Jaster Mereel
Series: Star Wars One-shots and unfinished WIPs. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209128
Comments: 32
Kudos: 163





	A Second Chance, A New Family.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Star Wars.  
> So I've seen quite a few time travel stories, but many of them de-age the vode or have the vode able to tell them what happened from the off. I wondered what conclusions or theories they'd draw without the truth, and thus this was born.  
> Please enjoy.

Jaster and his loyal  Haat’ad were waging war on Kyr’tsad, and to his joy they were winning.

Every day he was receiving more reports of  Kyr’tsad camps and holdouts falling. They were doing it. They were  really doing it.

His place in  Keldabe was theirs, and slowly even the New  Mandalorians were beginning to  recognise his claim to  Mand’alor .

Of course, they had a long way to go, and any one battle could turn the tide and turn the advantage to those dar’manda demagolka.

Jango jogged past him, full armour and raring to go.

His  ad’ika wasn’t an  ad’ika anymore, all of 15 and chomping at the bit to get into the fight that had plagued their people. Jaster wasn’t giving him a squad to take out on his own quite yet, thought on his 16 th birthday Jaster was seriously considering it. He was proving himself very affective in combat and at thinking on the fly, he’d be a good leader.

But not yet, no, Jaster was keeping his ad close just a little while longer.

He'd grown a long way from the  6-year old Jaster had taken in all those years ago.

Jaster missed those days, missed the days where Jango was small and care free, but he was so proud of the person Jango was going to be, the Alor he would be one day. 

Maybe he couldn’t heft up his  ad’ika onto his hip or his shoulders anymore, but his ad was still young, and he was still Jaster’s little one, no matter how big nor strong he got.

He'd never stop worrying about his ad, and while, like all  Buire , he didn’t want his child anywhere near danger or battle, at least when Jango was with him he could keep an eye on him. When Jango had been too small to fight part of Jaster had been terrified he’d come home from a mission to find someone had stolen his child away while he was gone, even when Jango was following them camp to camp and staying back from the fighting, it had been Jaster’s biggest fear. Soon he’d have his own squad and be flying the nest and Jaster would be left to worry all over again.

But for  now they fought side by side, and if he wanted to make the battle he should probably follow after his ad.

.

.

.

“So Buir, how many more camps before this planet is clear, do you think?”

“I’d like to hope it’ll only be two or three now, but that feels like optimism. But from what the al’verde said, most of these ad’ika are going to be going home soon, and the ade that were New Mandalorian going home should bolster our relations with the...”

“Alor.”

“Myles, what have you got?”

“B’r Laana wants to talk to you about some of the  verde we rescued, she’s in your office.”

“Speaking of, what will happen to the  verde we found? There were a lot more than usual.”

“Those who are unwilling or too uninjured to keep fighting can return to their homes permanently, many will likely go home and return to us, some may just re-join the fight once cleared by the  baar’ur .”

“Jate. Buir, do you mind if I get some lunch?”

“Of course not,  ad’ika . I'm going to find  B’r Laana, would you mind bringing me something."

“Nyac, I can bring something.”

“Vor’e.”

“Ret’ Buir.”

“Ret’  Ad’ika .”

Jango broke off in the direction of the mess and Jaster nodded to Myles, setting off towards his office, striding into with a polite but commanding presence.

“What have you found?”

“Something... concerning. As per protocol we’ve checked chain codes and DNA so we can help get all captives back to their aliit.”

“O f course.”

“Allow me to introduce one of the verde,” she pulled up a picture and file from one of their freed captives, “his code names him Rex though I'd guess it was a pseudonym because there was no surname or clan and it was combined with some sort of letter-number code.”

Jaster studied the photo, dark skin, blond hair, probably about 25 or 26 years old. There was something remarkably familiar about the man, but he couldn’t place it.

“Ok, so?”

“Well,” she pulled up a few more files, “these are Tup, Echo, Hardcase, Fives, Jesse and Kix.”

Six more files came up, and he agreed with the  Baar’ur on their using code names and he was what she had seen, why he’d been called in. 

“Woah.”

He glanced behind him to see Myles, who was scanning over the same images. Unlike ‘Rex’ they all had dark hair of varying length, or were bald, and several of them had tattoos and/or scars, but their faces were eerily similar to ‘Rex’. He'd met  aliit with strong genes before, but this was... creepy. He'd have considered their being septuplets, it was rare but it happened, but they were clearly of varying ages, looking between 18 and 26.

“Lek, their DNA, save a few tiny and inconsequential markers, Alor it’s identical. I mean 99.89% matches or more. In  fact there were no discrepancies at all between the ones called Echo and Fives.”

“That’s unnerving.”

“Because they’re physically different ages, exactly my thoughts. But there’s more.”

Jaster steeled himself and nodded. There were a thousand ideas about what could be going on here, and most of them inspired a burning rage, but most of all these were people who needed help and help he was willing to give.

“We don’t have a name,” another file popped up, “but this  ad’ika’s DNA is the same as theirs. I'd guess him to be about 12, he was with the other ade...”

Jaster’s shoulders snapped tight at the image, because he did know that face and behind him, he was sure Myles was reacting in the exact same way.

“... and his DNA and theirs,  it's a perfect match for Jango.”

This  ad’ika looked exactly as Jango had at his age, save having longer hair. He was a perfect match to Jaster’s ad, and now he looked back at the files of the others, yeah, they were older versions of his ad.

“How... how is this possible?”

“I honestly have no idea, Alor. They’re physically between 12 and 24 but their DNA is the same. By rights it shouldn’t be possible. I think for more information we need to wait for them to wake up, some of the other  verde being held there say they showed up the day before we did, haven’t woken up once and that from what  Kyr’tsad guards let slip their ship crashed close to the camp and they were pulled from the wreckage into the camp.”

He sighed, “Meaning  Kyr’tsad aren’t behind this?” 

“At least not this camp. Alor, there was a crashed shuttle, looked fresh enough, it would fit that story.”

“As do their injuries. But,” she gestured to the files, “that doesn’t explain this...” 

“Explain what?”

“Ah, Montross,” he turned to his second in command, “how fared the fight on your end?”

“All went well, as seems to be a pattern, Alor. A small group fled out to the East, but other than that all went well.”

Jaster did his best not to sigh. It was common that some enemies might manage to flee, and given how huut’unla Kyr’tsad were, it wasn’t a surprise that they would choose to, but why was it always Montross that seemed to report a group getting away.

“Very well, you’re dismissed, make sure the dropships are stocked and everything’s ready in case we end up with an unexpected engagement.”

“Elek Alor.”

Montross sounded as though he was grinding out the words, and Jaster knew he’d been sharp with his second, but this was war and Montross needed to step up. Still, the man seemed one step from storming out as he left and Jaster turned back to Myles and  B’r Laana, the former  stepping up to ask,

“Alor, do we tell Jango?”

“Tell me what? Buir?”

Jango had likely entered as Montross had left, who’s stormy demeaner probably hadn’t helped with his confusion.

“ Jan’ika , sit down.”

Myles and  B’r Laana saluted and left, and Jango did as his Buir suggested, handing him a small carton with some  tingilaar portioned in it from the mess.

“Buir what’s going on?”

“On the last run, you’ll remember we picked up a lot of  captives .”

“Elek, the  ade and verde.”

“Well... there was a group... of vode, and, well, they...”

“Buir. What’s wrong?”

Oh he was messing this up enough that he was worrying his  ad’ika more than was probably necessary.

“They share your DNA, Jango.”

“They’re Fetts?”

“Not... I mean they share your DNA, 100%. Jango, their DNA is identical to yours.”

“So, what, I have a twin,  triplets , something like that.”

Jango's face lit up, and Jaster held back a flinch, because the situation was so up in the air, and he didn’t want his ad to be hurt by this. Then again, Jango might be getting some siblings, and that could be brilliant for him.

“I think the term would be nonuplets.”

“9! I have 8 twins... I mean... identical siblings? Why wouldn’t... I mean... how didn't I know? Why would my  Buire keep that from me? Where have they been all these years?”

“Because it’s not that simple, Jan’ika. Their DNA, your DNA, it matches, but your ages are different. One of them is younger than you, the rest are older, the eldest being about 24.”

“I... you... you’re saying... I don’t understand. How can they be my twins but different ages?”

“At the moment, we don’t know. Until they wake up, it looks like we’ve learnt all we can, but we’re hoping once they wake  up, we can find out some more.”

“Arla never mentioned other siblings, no-one did. And you said one was younger, wouldn’t I remember having a younger sibling. I... I guess...”

He tailed off and Jaster was pretty sure he knew what Jango was thinking, it was probably very similar to what he’d already  theorised .

No matter who these  verde were or where they’d been, Jango was one of them. And if Jango had no memory of them, chances were the  Fett's had found and adopted Jango. But why only him, what had happened to separate them.

Considering the scars those boys held, was it better he’d been separated from them?

And Jaster had been raising this boy for years, he knew his tells, knew that Jango’s thoughts were racing at a few thousand miles an hour, and he had a pretty good idea of what those thoughts were.

“ Jan’ika , I promise, no matter what happens here, no matter what we discover, you’re my ad, and nothing changes that. You're my child and I love you and that will not change.”

This had probably thrown his ad completely, and flipped his world upside down. As far as Jaster was concerned, the worst case he was his adopting 8 new  ade , but for Jango... 

For Jango this must be horrific.

“How do you think I ended up with the Fett’s, and why me Buir? Why only me?”

“I’m not sure  ad’ika . We're guessing you’re...”

“Clones?”

“It is one theory.”

“Clones of who?”

“We don’t know, but judging by their physique, their armour,” their scars, “and a few other things, we think they’ve been raised since young as warriors. Whoever took you was probably trying to rescue you.”

“But why me? Why only me?”

“Maybe they could only take one. There's about 3 years between you and the next oldest,  ad’ika , that could have had something to do with it. That a  newborn was the only one they could smuggle out, maybe they planned on going back for the others. We don’t know, but now we have clues. We'll find out,  Jan’ika , and we’ll help your vode.”

“If we were nonuplets, could... could carbon freezing explain why we’d be different ages?”

“It could, but the risks of carbon freezing an  ik’aad ... and you were living with the  Fetts for as long as you remember, weren’t you?”

“Lek, I was. Buir... what do we do?”

“We wait for them to wake up, and we go from there, Jan’ika. Don't worry. It will be ok. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a:  
> Haat'ad- True Mandalorians (short version)  
> Kyr'tsad- Death Watch.  
> Mand'alor- Sole Leader  
> dar'manda- not/ no longer Mandalorian  
> demagolka- child abuser/ war criminal/evil (bad insult)  
> ad'ika- small child (affectionate)  
> ad- child  
> Buire- parents  
> Buir- parent  
> al'verde- commander  
> Ade-children  
> B'r- short for Baar'ur- doctor  
> verde- soldiers  
> Nyac- no  
> Vor'e- thanks  
> Ret'-bye  
> aliit- family/clan  
> huut'unla- cowardly  
> Elek- yes  
> Alor- sole leader  
> Jan'ika- Little Jango (affectionate)  
> vode- siblings (also clones)  
> ik'aad- baby 0-3 yrs old  
> Lek- yeah
> 
> I've had this idea knocking around for a while, and realised I probably wasn't going to add more to it, at least for a while, so I'm posting it open ended-ly. If someone wanted to continue from where this leaves off, that would be epic.  
> Basically, The mentioned Vode and Boba time travel to like a month before Korda 6, but as adults, except for Boba. Without knowing that they're time traveling clones Jango makes after losing everything years in the future, because who would think go that, they come to the conclusion Jango must have been a clone and one of them. Cue curiosity.They change things, though what, I don't know.  
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.  
> My Tumblr is One_Real_Imonkey.  
> Please R+R.


End file.
